Clint and Natasha Little brother
by Vale Fire 99
Summary: instead of going to Clints house in the country the avengers go to the home of Clint and Natasha Younger brother. warning yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Mage:** Hello my lovely followers I am just so happy to be bringing you this new story so please enjoy and if you don't you can leave.

 **Natasha:** so what are you exactly some sort of god like Loki.

 **Clint:** Forget that why did you bring us here?

 **Mage:** Harry you know how this works fill them in.

 **Harry:** Fine but first, Mage doesn't own Harry potter or Avengers all rights go to their respective Creators.

* * *

Summary: What I Clint didn't take the avengers to his home in age of voltron? what if Natasha took them to her and Clint's 'brothers' house.

* * *

Chapter 1

"So where the hell are we supposed to go" asked Tony looking at the members of his team. "We don't have a lot of options to regroup."

The group sat in silence for a few moments until Natasha broke the silence by clearing her voice.

"I think I know where we can go" said Natasha looking at Clint

"No" said Clint getting up from his seat "We are not getting him involved in any of this" said Clint standing in front of the women he saw as his sister.

"Clint you make it sound like I'm asking him to fight the robotic creep and win," said Natasha Glaring at blond haired man "but we don't have any where to go and you know he'll let us stay"

"Um, I'm sorry but who are you talking about?" asked Tony looking between the two assassins.

"Stay out of it" shouted the two assassins.

"We can't put him and his family in danger!" shouted Clint.

"We are his family, and we would do the same thing for him." shouted Natasha.

"Fine but if he gets involved and we both know he will," said Clint turning his back towards Natasha

"Then he'll handle himself like he always does." said Natasha walking up to Clint putting her hand of his shoulder.

"Fine, but your entering the snake pit first" said Clint Smirking

"Oh wow thanks, why do I have to die first" said Natasha Smiling

"Cause he's less likely to kill you first." said Clint grinning from ear to ear.

Time skip

The Quinn jet started making it's decent to the ground in a clearing in the middle of forest the jet landed a few feet away from two story wood cottage. Before anyone could ask why they where here Natasha and Clint where walking out of the jet and making their way up to the front door.

"So what do you think this place is" asked Steve leaning towards Tony.

"I'm betting it's a safe house of some kind" said tony

When Clint and Natasha reached the door Clint pushed Natasha forward, causing her to be stumble slightly and turn to glair at Clint.

Taking a deep breath Natasha raised her band and knocked on the door suddenly the sound of several pairs of feet running down stairs, suddenly the door was swung open and a blur of black and red rushing towards the red headed assassin nocking her to the floor.

The multiple cries of aunty Natasha drowned out Natasha grown of agony from being hit full force by five little children.

"All right, all right, let aunty Natasha up" said Clint smirking at the downed Natash

"Yeah go share the love with you favorite uncle" said Natasha getting off the ground and smirking as the kids ran towards Clint. The group was shocked by the display of emotion that they rarely seen in the two assassins, but they where drawn away from this hilarious scene when a much older voice broke threw the chatter of children.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on out here?" asked a voice coming towards the door the group turned their heads towards the door to see a short man in his late twenty's, he had long black hair and pale skin. He wore a green sweater that went half way down his thighs and was wearing black loose fitting jeans and green slippers, the oddest thing about him though would be the large baby bump.

"Well I figured you'd like to see your favorite brother and sister." said Natasha coming up to the black haired man.

Turning towards the Natasha the Green eyes of the man widened and a smile spread over her face beofore running to Natasha and giving her a hug.

"Nat it's so good to see you!" said the green eyed man looking up at the taller woman

"Hey Harry how's my favorite little brother?" asked Natasha

"Hey I'm a year older than you how can you call me your little brother." asked Harry pouting slightly

"As long as your smaller than me and act younger than me than your always going to be my little brother" said Natasha

"Hey what am I chopped liver" said Clint making his way to the hugging 'siblings' while dragging two red heads with him.

"Clint I missed you too" said Harry bringing Clint into the group hug

"Okay can someone tell me what is going on who are these people." asked Tony looking at the assassins hugging the smaller man.

"guys this is are brother Hadrian Black" said Clint

"It's nice to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Mage:** Hello my lovely followers I am just so happy to be bringing you this new story so please enjoy and if you don't you can leave.

 **Natasha:** Yay, I've got more little nieces and nephews.

 **Clint:** Yeah but my kids are still cuter.

 **Mage:** Harry do you have anything to do

 **Harry:** Clint keep in mind I am a wizard.

 **Mage:** I don't own Harry potter or Avengers all rights go to their respective Creators.

* * *

 **Mage:** Hey guys I know you've been waiting for some time to get this story up but I waited for two reasons the first is I hade some major writer block second I wanted to see who people wanted Harrys husband to be but I think I've kept that poll up long enogh and the winner is.

 **!Victor Krum!**

 **Mage:** Thank you to every one gave me their honest opinion weather it was through PM, review or the Poll thank you so much.

* * *

Summary: What I Clint didn't take the avengers to his home in age of voltron? what if Natasha took them to her and Clint's 'brothers' house.

* * *

previously on

"guys this is are brother Hadrian Black" said Clint

"It's nice to meet you."

* * *

chapter 2

The Avengers where in shock the two people that they thought they knew almost everything about had just told us one of the most shocking things they'd ever heard.

"So your the Avengers Nat and Clint have told me a lot about all of you" said Harry setting down a pot of coffee for everyone.

"I'm sure their all good things" said Steven smiling at the man.

"If that helps you sleep at night" said Harry smirking at the looks that he received from his siblings and their friends.

"what have they told?" asked Tony

"It's not my place" said Harry holding back his laughter ignoring the glares he was receiving from his brother and sister.

The adults where interrupted by the sound of the front door opning and closing, the sounds of heavy foot steps and several crys of 'daddy!" where heard from theother room along with the deep accented laugh of the person to come through the front door.

"Oh look's like Vic's home" said Harry ignoring his Brother and Sisters smirk.

The Avengers turned towards the door to the kitchen when it was opened and a rather large man came through he was about 6 foot 5 in hight dwarfing Harry at his 5 foot 4, he had his hair buzzed and was basically all muscle from what the Avengers could see, over all he would look rather intimidating if it wasn't for all of the little children hanging from his arms and the two clining to his legs.

Harry walked up to the man and gave him a kiss after taking one of the smaller kids off his shoulders "Welcome home honey" said Harry smilling at his husband.

"Ello, my sveet Arry" said the man his deep bulagrian acsent noticeable to all, returning the kiss even as he heard his little ones making multiple eww sounds.

"Victor you remember my brother Clint and my sister Natasha right?" asked Harry motioning towards the red head and the blond.

"Yes, it is good to see you again" said Victor before he looked at the other people in the room "and you are?" asked Victor.

Harry jumped to answer the question seeing he would have to talk to Victor about them staying with them.

"Victor theses are Clint and Natasha's friends they have run into some trouble and need a place to stay and recover." said Harry quickly spitting the out the sentence.

Victor looked at the strangers he didn't mind Natasha and Clint staying with them but the other three where a completely different story their only saving grace was that they where friend's to his lovers family and that was already pushing it.

Leveling the group with his best glare he waited for them to start fidgeting in their seats before speaking "As lung as the children are not hurt it's fine with me" said Victor.

"They wont I'll make sure of it" said Natasha getting up from her seat while looking at her friends challenging them to disagree.

Harry smiled and clapped his hands in joy before speaking "Great well Tom luv would you show are quests to their room" asked Harry looking at the tallest of his children.

The boy smiled at took Bruces hand before leading him and the others out of the room, but before Clint and Natasha could flee from the room the door was slammed shut by an unseen force.

The too highly trained assassins both knew what this meant, they where in big trouble for not having called ther brother sooner then showing up without telling him. They suddenly felt the green eyes of death on their back and turned towards the source.

Keeping the smile present on his face Harry looked at his siblings. "So who dares threaten my family?" asked Harry this caused the duo to let out a breath of relief they weren't in trouble.

Natasha was the first to speak "No one important just some metal head that Tony's computers made and now it's out to get us" said Natasha. When Harry pushed her for more details she delivered she told him about the twins, Ultron, and the other things that have been happening to them.

 **Later**

While getting ready for bed Victor looked over to his husband, "are you sure it's safe to let them stay here?" asked Victor

"Victor stop worrying are house is warded more then Hogwarts and Black manor put togeathor" said Harr changing into his sleepwear.

"Pluse it's not like where helpless we've faced angry mother dragons and death eaters so I'm not to worried" said Harry climbing into bed with Victor.

Victor could only look at his husband and smile "You certainly have a way with words" said Victro smilling at his husband.

"No I just know how to use my body to charm my wonderful husband" said Harry laughing at the look his husband gave him. he coul only laugh when Victor shoved him to the bed.

"Hey watch it holding your 6th child here" said Harry before he was distracted by his husband kissing him senselessly.

* * *

 **Mage: So happy could finally bring you this new chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mage:** Hello my lovely followers I amso happy to say that this story has become my most followed and most liked story I have you have no idea how happy this makes me.

 **Natasha:** Yeah and to think it's all because you wrote us into this story

 **Mage:** Quite you

 **Harry:** Play nice kids

 **Mage:** I don't own Harry potter or Avengers all rights go to their respective Creators.

* * *

 **Mage:** Hey guys so a friend of mine is currently writing a new fanfiction and wants to work with a new beta they are very talented but the Beta says that they will only help the author if the story gets good reviews. Personally I really like it, the story is a crossover between Naruto and Bleach and I think this story is great and would love for it to continue I will place the author and the story title bellow.

 **jack44** is the author and the story title is, **from ninja to Soul Reaper.**

It really is a great story and would love for you guys to take a look at it.

* * *

Summary: What I Clint didn't take the avengers to his home in age of voltron? what if Natasha took them to her and Clint's 'brothers' house.

* * *

previously on

"No I just know how to use my body to charm my wonderful husband" said Harry laughing at the look his husband gave him. he coul only laugh when Victor shoved him to the bed.

"Hey watch it holding your 6th child here" said Harry before he was distracted by his husband kissing him senselessly.

* * *

Harry and Victor's children

Teddy Remus Lupin Krum, 15

Tomas Victor Krum, 10

Lily Luna rum, 10

Flora Natasha Krum, 8

Nathan Sirius Krum, 5

Mason Clint Krum, 5

* * *

chapter 3

The next morning was an average one in the Krum-Potter house the kids got up from their beds and made their way down to breakfast. they walked into the room each hoping to find one of the avengers but only found their parents making kissy faces at each other.

Tom was the first to say anything simply cause he couldn't stand the kissy kissy stuff "Do you really have to do that when where in the room?" asked Tom taking his seat at the table.

Harry and Victor could only laugh at the their oldest "Oh Tom my sweet baby I'm sorry you have to see us" said Harry coming over to wrap his son in a hug only to have him start squirming in his arms. Just like his name sake Tom couldn't stand physical affection, "Papa help, Dad won't let go" said Tom trying to get out of his dads iron grip.

Victor only took a sip of his coffee watching his oldest son squirm a bit more before coming over and pulling his lover away.

"I'm sorry honey but you know that even though you hate it you have to accept your emotions" said Harry "It's not good to suppress them, now eat your breakfast the bus will be here shortly" using his magic Harry placed the plates full of food in front of his children and watched as they dug in. The kids where half way thought their meal when Clint walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Victor when a cup of coffee was placed in front of him.

Clint looked up at his little brother then down at his stomach where he placed his hands and started smiling, "So how is little Climiticus doing" asked Clint feeling the baby kick his hand. The laughter of his brother caused him to look up to see his brother with a slightly sad look on his face "Sorry Clint but it's actually a little Clinata"said Harry looking at his brother.

"Told you" said a voice from the door the adults turned towards the door to find a smirking Natasha standing their in a bathrobe. She made her way into the kitchen and getting herself some coffee before she walked over to he brothers and lade her hand on the baby bump to feel the baby, "I told you it would be another girl but you wouldn't listen" said Natasha.

Clint started to grumble slightly reaching for his wallet pulling it out he pulled out twenty bucks and gave it to the female assassin. "How on earth did you know it would be a girl, they didn't know when we last saw them" said Clint.

Natasha took the twenty dollars all to happily and only smirked at her brothers annoyance of her being right. "I didn't know I flipped a coin" said Natasha

* * *

 **Mage: I know it's short but I had this chapter come to mind and just wanted a cute family moment.**


End file.
